


What do you dream?

by vtn



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Multi, Not Quite a Drabble, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: Héctor always saw things first. Ernesto always did things first.





	What do you dream?

**Author's Note:**

> While typing up my Yuletide request for this fandom I remembered I'd already written not quite 200 words of pre-OT3. Here it is!

Héctor always saw things first. Ernesto always did things first. Sometimes it was like Héctor painted a picture in his mind just so that Ernesto could jump headlong into it.  
  
It was like that with her. When Héctor heard her singing in the plaza. _Imelda_. _Imelda_, _Imelda_. She lit a flame to his imagination, where he danced with her and spun her around. And as his mind painted the last curve of her purple skirt, lifting, spinning, there was the real Ernesto ten steps ahead, kneeling before her, giving her a coin, shaking his head, handing her a rose. And Imelda, scornful, laughing at him.  
  
_Ernesto always did things first._ Before Héctor was Imelda's he belonged to Ernesto. "What do you dream?" Héctor asked that night, with Ernesto's arm wrapped around his bare waist. "I wasn't dreaming," Ernesto said, "But if I dreamed it would be Imelda here between us." It was easy for Héctor to imagine her, her black hair spilling out like a river onto the pillow. Her small hand clasped in Ernesto's. He knew then it would only be a matter of time.


End file.
